peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Reid
Delroy "Junior" Reid (born 6 June 1963) is a Jamaican reggae and dancehall musician, best known for his featuring on the songs "It's Okay (One Blood)" and "This Is Why I'm Hot", as well as being the lead vocalist for Black Uhuru on three albums: Brutal, Positive and Black Uhuru Live in New York. Reid was born in Kingston, Jamaica, and had a tough upbringing in the city's Waterhouse district, notorious for being one of the most dangerous places in Jamaica. It was there in the politically turbulent late '70s that he recorded his first-ever single "Speak the Truth" at the age of 13 for the late Hugh Mundell, released in Jamaica on Augustus Pablo's Rockers International label, and popular as an import single in the United Kingdom. UK label Greensleeves Records followed this with "Know Myself" in 1981. He then went on to form his own band, the... (read more on wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel first heard of Junior Reid in the early 80's through his solo career and later on when he was singing for Black Uhuru. Reid never had a session for Peel's show, due to mainly the unreliability of reggae artists turning up for sessions. Nonetheless, Peel continued playing records from the singer and Reid's work with amongst others, Black Uhuru, Coldcut and the Ragga Twins. Reid also collaborated with one of Peel's 80's favourites, the Soup Dragons, who he did the ragamuffin music rapping for 'I'm Free'. The song became a UK top ten hit in 1990, but according to available playlists, was never played by Peel. Shows Played ; 1984 *05 December 1984: Babylon Release The Chain (7") E.T. ;1985 *04 March 1985: Higgler Move (7") Jammy's *20 May 1985: Hunts Bay *22 October 1985: 'Chanting' (7") Live & Learn *29 October 1985: Chanting (7") Live & Learn ; 1988 *10 August 1988: Stop This Crazy Thing (12") Ahead Of Our Time (with Coldcut) *16 August 1988: Stop This Crazy Thing (12") Ahead Of Our Time (with Coldcut) ;1989 *19 September 1989: Sound (7") J.R. Productions *25 September 1989 (BBC World Service): Sound (7") J.R. Productions *05 October 1989: Sound (7") J.R. Productions ;1990 *09 January 1990: Run Go A Foreign (7") J.R. Productions *14 August 1990: 'Hunts Bay (LP-Original Foreign Mind)' (Black Roots) *29 September 1990: Mini Bus Driver (12") J.R. Productions *14 October 1990: Mini Bus Driver (Single) Junior Reid *03 November 1990: Don't Stray (7") Live & Learn *16 November 1990 (BFBS): Don't Stray (7") Live & Learn *17 November 1990: 'Don't Stray' (7") (Live And Learn) *29 December 1990: 'Minibus Driver' (7") (J.R. Productions) ;1991 *13 January 1991: Actions Speak Louder than Words (12" ) Big Life *08 June 1991: Great Train Robbery (Scousers On The Rob Mix) (12") Big Life *29 June 1991: Great Train Robbery (Scousers On The Rob Mix) (12") Big Life *26 July 1991 (BFBS): Great Train Robbery (12") Big Life ; 1992 *23 May 1992: 'All Fruits Ripe (7 inch)' (J.R. Productions) *05 June 1992: 'All Fruits Ripe (7 inch)' (JR Productions) *12 June 1992: Shine Eye (12") Shut Up And Dance (with the Ragga Twins) *21 June 1992 (BFBS): Shine Eye (12") Shut Up And Dance (with the Ragga Twins) *03 July 1992: All Fruits Ripe (7") Big Life *23 October 1992: Friend Enemy (7") J.R. Productions *30 October 1992: Friend Enemy (7") J.R. Productions ;1993 *27 February 1993: 'Dance Nah Keep (7")' (J.R. Productions) *12 March 1993: 'Dance Nah Keep (7")' (Greensleeves) *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Dance Nah Keep (featuring Dennis Brown) (CD - Visa) Greensleeves ;1995 *02 September 1995: Free Man (7") J.R. Productions ;1997 *30 April 1997: ‘Who Steals The Money From The Bank (7 inch)’ JR Productions *17 December 1997: Eden Sheeden (7") Price Less *23 December 1997: 'Mashing Up The Earth (12 inch)' (JR Productions) ; 1998 *06 January 1998: 'Mashing Up The Earth' (7" single) J. R. Productions *20 January 1998: Mashing Up The Earth (split 7" with Jazwad) J.R. Productions *19 May 1998: Jah Messengers (7") Blacker Dread *10 June 1998: Jah Messengers (7") Blacker Dread ;1999 *26 August 1999: Shine Eye (7") Shut Up And Dance (with the Ragga Twins) *29 December 1999: 'Emmanuel Calling (LP-Emmanuel Calling)' (J.R. Productions) ;2000 *18 January 2000: 'Emmanuel Calling (LP-Emmanuel Calling)' (JR Productions) *17 February 2000: Bobo Mission (7") JR *26 February 2000 (BFBS): 'Bobo Mission (7")' (J.R.) *29 February 2000: 'Bobo Mission' (7") JR *02 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Bobo Mission (7") JR *09 March 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Bobo Mission' (7") JR ;2001 *05 June 2001: Jailhouse (7") KG Imperial ;2002 *30 July 2002: Rasta Government (7") JR Productions External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Facebook Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles